1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission/reception apparatus which performs data transmission/reception and a computer program product which includes a storage medium and programs stored therein for working a computer as such a data transmission/reception apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of late, mobile terminals have become utilized as small-sized, portable information equipment having a user schedule management function, a text editor function, etc. Such mobile terminals are capable of storing various data created by users.
Some mobile terminals can be connected to PHS (Personal Handy Phone System) telephones or can function as PHS telephones themselves, while some mobile terminals can be connected to digital cameras or can function as digital cameras themselves.
Generally speaking, a mobile terminal of the above-described type has a poor data storage capacity and is therefore not capable of storing a large amount of data. Due to this, its user has to expend great care to the remaining storage capacity when storing downloaded information or image data photographed by a digital camera. When the remaining storage capacity is not sufficient to store such information or image data, the user has to delete any other data. In the case where data stored in the mobile terminal cannot be deleted because the user intends to reuse the data later, he/she cannot store new data in the mobile terminal.